


Red and Blue

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, GuuRinPa friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Chika asks Yohane for a dance. Dia is an amused third wheel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're adults in this by the way, also there should be more YohaChika.

As Chika steps through the tall double doors, she notices there are a lot more attendees than she anticipated. This was fine, as she is an extrovert, but it was still overwhelming to take in. Regaining composure, Chika glides down the stairs, fiery red dress brightening the room and dazzling onlookers. A gentle smile spreads itself across her face. She is very nervous, but won't let it show. Eventually, the piercing eyes turn back to staring all over the place. Staring at the glass chandeliers, the plates of desserts, and cherry-red wine, but not directly at her. A bit more relaxed, Chika searches the crowd for Dia, her best friend since high school. The two of them lived watching old videos of school idols together.

Finally, Chika spots her at the edge of the crowd. She's wearing a silky green dress with tons of blace lace to match her emerald eyes, and talking to a shorter girl with navy blue hair and a fluffy teal dress. Chika makes her way over to the two girls, and promptly hugs Dia, then pulls away and grins.

Dia smiles back. “Hello, Chika.” She greets her with elegance.

“Hey, Dia! I'm glad to see you! Who's this cutie in the blue dress with you?” Chika excitedly rambles.

“Oh, this is-”

“I am Yohane, fallen angel with a broken wing! Look upon me, mortal, and fear for your life!” the girl bellowed in a deep, powerful voice.

Chuckling, Dia adds, “Yes, a chuunibyou, but still a dearly sweet girl. She's a year behind you.”

Chika sticks her hand out in front of Yohane. “Nice to meet you, fallen angel! Care for a dance?”

Yohane looks shocked, and stutters out in a much smaller voice, “D-dance? I don't know ab-bout that…”

This makes Chika smile even more. What an adorable girl!

Dia pushes Yohane forward. “Give Chika a chance.”

Yohane nods, and Chika puts an arm around her back. She feels the other girl touch her shoulder lightly, and the two begin to dance.

The rest of the people seem to disappear as Chika spins Yohane around and around. They dance as if there's nobody watching, giving off a vibe of pure confidence. They aren't perfect of course, nobody is. Yohane stumbles over Chika’s toes, and Chika can't look her partner in the eye. Nevertheless, they make a lovely pair, with their red and blue dresses swirling together around their feet. Chika wants this to last forever, she wanted Yohane to never let go of her hand. But all nights must end, and this end comes much too soon.

When it was time to bid goodbye to each other, Yohane and Chika hug each other tightly. It was clear that neither girl wanted to stop dancing.

“Thank you, my angel…” Yohane mumbles, staying at the floor. She looks up at Chika’s face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before blushing and turning away.

“You're welcome,” Chika replies, equally red in the face. She noticed Dia snickering quietly. _Shut up!_ she thought, but didn't say it out loud.

“Alright, Chika, it's time to go. Yohane, you do have a ride?” Dia grinned. “I hate to interrupt your little moment, but I need to know you'll be home safe.”

“Ah! Yes, I have a ride!” Yohane says. “Don't worry about me…”

“Alright,” Dia replies, “One last thing: here's Chika’s number, call her.”

“Hey, wait, what? You can't do that! It's my personal information! Dia, you're so mean!”

Dia pats Yohane’s shoulder and begins to drag Chika away, as she still yells about how unfair Dia is to give out her phone number without permission, even if she would've done it anyway.

When they reach the parking lot, Dia smirks and says “You two are such a cute couple. Classic red and blue.”

Chika blushes again. “C’mon, Dia, stop teasing me!”

The two friends get into Dia’s car and drive home. Chika sighs and thinks about how nice it would be to call Yohane. Dia was right, they really are a cute couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Chika arrives at the party by bus, so she isn't just leaving a car in a parking lot. That wasn't clear, don't worry about Chika's car.


End file.
